the legend of snow shot
by Thedevilgamer
Summary: what if serafall and grayfia had a kid. and that kid was stolen by the Lin Kuei Clan for his vast ice powers. wielder of the frost wings sacred gear of the Longinus class and contains the soul of the legendary ice dragon kyrum. way op OOC issei with some crossover things. (issei's sacred gear looks like the cover pic.) issei x unwanted harem issei x undecided
1. Chapter 1

The legend of snowshot chapter 1

'Thinking'

"Talking"

^action^

(Kyrum talking in Issei's head)

 **(Kyrum talking aloud)**

 ***location***

Story start

'So this is the place they sent me to.'

Said place was a tall 3-story building with a gym in the middle and an old building in the middle of the woods.

(I can already sense the devils in side you should be careful not to attract their attention to soon)

'I still can't believe they banished me from the clan just because I became more powerful than sub zero.'

(Even I am surprised that you were kicked you are probably the strongest person I have seen.)

'Thanks for the complement kyrum.'

'Alright let's go.'

(Onward and upward.)

As issei walked in to the school, every eye turned to them. There were the girls who whispered things like "omg we have a second prince "or the people who had the complete opposite reaction. "Go to hell pretty boy." Issei however just kept walking straight to the principal's office.

Once he got his timetable, he went to his classroom.

When he arrived all eyes where upon him.

"My name is issei Hyoudou I am 17 years old and I like the cold and weapons."

"Thank you issei you may take a seat at the back by the window."

*at the old school house*

"Who was that boy?"

"I believe his name is issei Hyoudou why do you ask about him"

"He has demonic reserves that are off the charts."

"How much is off the charts."

"More than my big brother"

^gasp^

"But that's impossible your brother is the devil king"

"He must be a stray so it is our duty to eliminate him."

"Rias if what you said is true than we have no chance against him."

'Akeno is right I have no chance ill see if I can ask big bro for help.'

"I'll see if I can get grayfia over here maybe even serafall."

"Ok let's do it"

{Time skip to the bridge after school}

"Um excuse me are you issei Hyoudou."

"Yea who's asking"  
"Yuma Amano and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

Said girl her attire consists of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, she has a slender body with a large bust. Her attire is a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Why"

"I see you walk across this bridge and-"

"Let me stope you right there. I moved here yesterday so I have only walked across this bridge once or twice so you had better tell me what your plan is fallen or I will kill you. That includes you devils."

"How did you know we were here?" Rias said as sona serafall and grayfia's peerage all came out of the bush.

"Well I see you brought grayfia the silver queen of annihilation and the devil king leviathan."

Grayfia is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and red eyes (Silver in the anime). Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

Serafall is a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body with large breasts. She usually dresses in magical girl's clothing from Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven.

"you dare ignore me you insolent hu-."

^splash squelch^ was the sound of the fallen angel falling to the ground with a pillar of ice though her head.

"Know what I can do for you."

"You can start by telling us what you're doing here." Meanwhile though serafall and grayfia where just starring in Issei's eyes.

"Could it really be him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said he has more demonic reserves than the 4 Satan's combined right."

"Yea why."

"I think I know who he his."

"Who"

"He's mine and serafall son." Grayfia said with tears in the corner of her eyes

""""""""""""""""""WHAT!""""""""""""""""""

 **A.N hey I need a name for serafall and grayfias kids (issei) before he was stolen**

READ REVIEW AND FOLLOW peace out


	2. Chapter 2

The legend of snowshot chapter 2

 **Okay I am going to explain this here so read the A.N. with human tech key word human we can turn female eggs into sperm with mice. As devils are more advanced than humans with their tech and they have magic then we can assume that they would be able to do the same to their own kind. Now as for his sacred gear it contains the ice dragon kyrum (OC). In short kyrum sealed himself in a sacred gear and there was a tournament for the sacred gear in the** **Lin Kuei Clan for the sacred gear winner gets it. Pretty obvious what happen after that.**

'thinking'

"talking"

^action^

(kyrum talking in Issei's head)

 **(kyrum talking out loud)**

 ***location***

Story start

"well good for me." Issei says with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"what do you mean by that."

"well red head this means that it's their fault that I had to slaughter the entire Lin Kuei Clan to survive. So on that cheery note I'll see you all later."

"wait!"

"what?"

"if you want to stay here in my territory then you have to join my peerage." Rias says with a smirk.

"then I guess I'll take this territory from you."

"and how will you do that?"

"By taking your life." After saying that rias reels back in fear and her peerage steps in to defend her.

"That won't be necessary jack." (get it jack frost and issei is the master of ice)

"who the fuck is jack?"

"that's what we named you."

"If you're really their kid show us you wings."

"Why would I show you the 14 things that made me slaughter the clan that I grew up in?"

"to prove that you're their ki…"

"I don't give a fuck if I am their kid or not I just want to live my life away from the supernatural."

"Wait last question, you said 14 correct."

"Yea so" issei said with a slight annoyance.

"but there has never been a devil with 14 wings."

"Well I guess that has changed. A quick word of advice, no teleporting in my house or you will have an ice spear sticking out of your head." Issei says walking away stepping over raynare body.

"wait can you join the occult research club"

Instead of responding issei just through some ice in the air and manipulated it to say 2 words NO WAY.

*Back at the orc headquarters*

Serafall and grayfia are crying at their son's harshness.

"It's ok he will come around alright." Rias said comforting grayfia

"Yea it will be fine big sis." Sona said comforting serafall

*The next day*

"Oh hey issei." Rias calls out to issei as he is walking to school.

Issei just ignores her and keeps walking.

As they walk into the school issei hears shit like 'why does he get to walk with rias' from the guys and the girls are saying shit like 'Kya the ice prince is walking with rias' issei however just ignores everyone including the red head next to him.

When he arrives at class the two pervs of the school slam their hands down on the table.

""WHY WERE YOU WITH RIAS THIS MORNING""

"why are you yelling" issei says with half lidded eyes.

"because you are walking with one of the school's idols."

"Well then good for me I honestly couldn't give 2 shits" issei says with sarcasm in his voice

"what do you mean by that."

"what I mean is she wanted me to join her club but I refused"

There we immediately whispers around the room.

"No way is he serious"

"If you don't believe me ask rias"

*Later that day*

"KYA its kiba"

"is issei here."

"yea he's over there."

"My pres would like you to come with me."

"why?"

"she didn't tell me"

"well then she can come get me herself servant boy."

"I am going to go have lunch." Issei says while walking out of the room.

*At the orc*

"Sorry pres he refused"

"What did he say?"

"He called me a servant boy and then said to get him yourself."

Later at the end of school

"KYA rias is here."

"is issei here"

"yea what's up"  
"well kiba told me to come myself and get you."

"fine let's just hurry this up"

*At the orc*

"What do you want?"

"I said before if you want to stay in my territory the you have to join my peerage."

"Then I will kill you then it won't be you territory." He says standing up and gathering ice to his hand.

"no that won't be necessary."

"fine"

Flash. Suddenly a magic circle comes out of no were and a voice is heard

"Raisers come all this way to see you my beloved rias."

 **And cut know if you didn't read the top author's note here is some magic called cut and paste**

 **Okay I am going to explain this here so read the A.N. with human tech key word human we can turn female eggs into sperm with mice. As devils are more advanced than humans with their tech and they have magic then we can assume that they would be able to do the same to their own kind. Now as for his sacred gear it contains the ice dragon kyrum (OC). In short kyrum sealed himself in a sacred gear and there was a tournament for the sacred gear in the** **Lin Kuei Clan for the sacred gear winner gets it. Pretty obvious what happen after that.**


	3. Chapter 3

The legend of snow shot chapter 3

'thinking'

"talking"

^action^

(kyrum talking in Issei's head)

 **(kyrum talking out loud)**

 ***location***

 **So I don't know how I want to do his peerage but I am thinking hired merc? Also don't murder me about vitra and Draig let me explain. Vitra's powers were scattered and not his soul so all issei has to do is get the powers back and find her soul problem solved now as for Draig he is mealy sealed inside the sacred gear meaning all issei has to do is figure out how to break the seal and then he is home free. As for Mewtwo I haven't got the first clue how to do that but I will figure it out when I get to that bridge on how issei recruited him. Now on with the story. Oh yeah which person should have conceived issei serafall or grayfia I am leaning more to serafall myself but don't let my views convince you. Now on with the story for real**

Story start

"Raiser's come all this way to see you my beloved rias."

Riser is a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned just one button short, giving a slight view to his chest.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me now I have to deal with a rich boy roasted chicken."

"what the fuck did you just call me."

"I called you roast chicken because if you can manage to eat a phoenix it tastes like roast chicken."

"that's it I challenge you to a battle right now."

"and I decline. A proud merc like me doesn't do random battles for the fun of it."

At this riser was fuming with anger what he thought was a mere human was declining a battle between them.

"raiser if you continue to piss my son off then there won't be anything I can do for you" grayfia said bring her voice into the conversations for the first time.

"there is no way this prick is the lost child of you and that bitch serafall."

Whether issei wanted to or not he loved grayfia and serafall because he knew that they loved him even though they could never love a cold ruthless killer.

"raiser even though I hate to fight for no reason me and my familiar will utterly annihilate you in a rating game."

"very well what's your bet."

"the services of a 14 winged devil."

"hahahahahaha its on bitch."

"and if you lose you have to leave rias in this marriage."

"deal."

*flash*

"why would you do that issei."

"because I still love grayfia and serafall even though they could never love me."

"that's not true if you give us a chance we would love you."

"you couldn't love a downright ruthless psychopath could you."

"everyone deserves love give us a chance."

"Ok mom"

"who is you familiar"

Issei just smirked as a familiar circle appeared out of know were.

"This is my familiar it's known as Mewtwo."

Mewtwo was a legendary beast with three stubs as fingers as a purple tail running from its lower back and going to his middle belly.

"you mean the legendary beast that could fight on par with gods."

"the very same one."

Time skip the battle arena

On one end we could see raiser and his peerage and on the other we could see issei and his familiar Mewtwo.

"let the battle start." The announcer exclaimed with vigour in his voice

"Mewtwo I want you to freeze his peerage in place using telepathy."

pop times 7

That was the sound of Issei's wings popping out of his back and everyone stared in magnificence at them it really was real a 14-winged devil.

"Surrender raiser and I won't take you to a friend of mine to be eaten."

"And who could possibly eat me the great raiser?"

"her name is Tiamat and she quite enjoys a phoenix every now and then."

"nu uh no way am I fighting this guy I surrender." Raiser shouts really loudly.

"Alright cool I am out I want to sleep."

*flash* sirzechs appears

"sup"

"hey my name is…"

"no need I know who you are."

"would you like a peerage."

"sure why not."

*flash*

And cut

 **Issei's peerage for the legend of snow shot all pieces mutated**

 **king issei**

 **queen: vali Lucifer (girl)**

 **bishop: vitra dragon king girl**

 **bishop:**

 **knight: Ryuko Matoi (kill la kill)**

 **knight: Satsuki Kiryūin (kill la kill)**

 **rook: Tiamat**

 **rook: Draig the heavenly dragon**

 **pawn:**

 **pawn:**

 **pawn:**

 **pawn:**

 **pawn:**

 **pawn:**

 **pawn:**

 **pawn:**

 **familiar: Mewtwo (Pokémon)**

 **don't murder me about vitra and Draig let me explain. Vitra's powers were scattered and not his soul so all issei has to do is get the powers back and find his soul problem solved now as for Draig he is mealy sealed inside the sacred gear meaning all issei has to do is figure out how to break the seal and then he is home free. As for Mewtwo I haven't got the first clue how to do that but I will figure it out when I get to that bridge on how issei recruited him. Now on with the story. Oh yeah which person should have conceived issei serafall or grayfia I am leaning more to serafall myself but don't let my views convince you**


	4. Chapter 4

The legend of snow shot chapter 4

 **Sup I will not be able to upload much due to exams coming up this week** **sorry.**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

^action^

(Kyrum talking in Issei's head)

 **(Kyrum talking aloud)**

 ***location***

 **Issei's peerage for the legend of snow shot all pieces mutated**

 **King issei**

 **Queen:**

 **Bishop: vitra dragon king (girl)**

 **Bishop: Albion the white dragon emperor**

 **Knight: Ryuko Matoi (kill la kill)**

 **Knight: Satsuki Kiryūin (kill la kill)**

 **Rook: Tiamat chaos karma dragon**

 **Rook: Draig the red dragon emperor**

 **Pawn: Android 18 (dragon ball z)**

 **Pawn: Tracer (overwatch)**

 **Pawn: Rouge (marvel comics)**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:**

 **Familiar: Mewtwo (Pokémon)**

 **There are some changes to the peerage I decided to make Albion into a bishop instead of vali the queen cause why not.**

 **Parings: Issei x Irina Draig x Tiamat Albion x vitra**

 **Story start**

After one very lengthy conversation and Akuja Beelzebub, we find issei nearing the familiar forest to get his first rook on his side.

*Tiamat's cave*

"Hello old friend it's been a while." Issei said while approaching Tiamat's cave.

"Yes it has been issei." Tiamat said emerging from the cave in her women form.

She has the appearance of a woman with long beautiful, pale blue hair and a cold atmosphere that radiates from her beauty, as well as possessing an extremely powerful dragon aura within her body.

"Would you like to join my peerage?"

"Geez I thought you would never asked."

"Are you kidding me I got my pieces like 5 minutes ago?" Issei retorted.

"As long as you keep your promise."

"Yea I know you and Draig will be able to have kids I'll call Rosalina tomorrow."

"You can be my rook ok."

* **Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryūin's house***

"Hey girls what's up?"

"Issei I thought you would never keep your promise."

"When I make a promise I always keep it so are you ready to be reincarnated."

"Duh after you got junketsu and senketsu back we want to join you for everything."

"Cool. Here are the knight pieces."

Ryūko is a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves.

Satsuki is a tall slim woman with an angular face similar to her mother's with long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust.

*tracer, Rouges and android 18's house*

"Gaah finally you got your peerage."

"So is that a yes."

""""duh""""

Android 18's petite form and beautiful face hides her massive strength. She has shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears golden hoop earrings in both ears. She usually keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear.

"Cool. 3 pawns."

*Issei's home*

"Alright vitra I got your soul back now try and form your physical body back."

As Vitra's purple soul glowed in Issei's hand, it began to take shape. It to a girl with doubled cup breasts as purple waist length hair.

"So now that you're back to the realm of the living want to call back your power."

"No I already have it all."

"So are you going to join my peerage?"

"Duh as long as you keep your promise."

"I will get Albion out of divine dividing as soon as I find the sacred gear ok."

"Cool now give me that bishop piece already."

 _ **Time skip one day**_

"Hey rose I need you to come to the house real quick."

Pop. Now to say that rose or roselina was beautiful was an understatement she was downright gorgeous. She had a bust size of double j cup and she had glowing white hair, which seemed to shine as if it were in the moonlight.

"So what's up the new arrival said?"

"I need you to get Draig out of boosted gear."

"Thanks rose."

5 minutes later

"Gar finally out of there so can I join your peerage devil."

Draig is a dragon with the appearance of a large red Western Dragon, with a long neck and green eyes. He also has red and golden spikes throughout his body.

"Sure here is my other rook piece now you can go keep your promise to Tiamat about giving her kids."

Suddenly a shine is in place and he is in human form. He is the height of six, 5 a very tall man and has long red hair with crimson streaks. He has beautiful red eyes and a happy smile on his face.

"Thank you."

"Hey rose I need you to make a device that can get someone's sacred gear without killing them."

"Will do."

 **Therefore, this was just a filler on how issei is getting his peerage. Now on to the more pressing matters… who should be the birth mother of issei serafall or grayfia I did not think about this and I was so stupid that I could not come up with anything. Also for my new story I was thinking about having issei as a descendent as one of the devil kings. Now I do not want Beelzebub Lucifer or Satan as there is already one of those and I don't want to be caught stealing of other writers so yea.**


	5. Chapter 5

The legend of snow shot chapter 5

'Thinking'

"Talking"

^action^

(Kyrum talking in Issei's head)

 **(Kyrum talking aloud)**

 ***location***

 **Issei's peerage for the legend of snow shot all pieces mutated**

 **King issei**

 **Queen:**

 **Bishop: vitra dragon king (girl)**

 **Bishop: Albion the white dragon emperor**

 **Knight: Ryuko Matoi (kill la kill)**

 **Knight: Satsuki Kiryūin (kill la kill)**

 **Rook: Tiamat chaos karma dragon**

 **Rook: Draig the red dragon emperor**

 **Pawn: Android 18 (dragon ball z)**

 **Pawn: Tracer (overwatch)**

 **Pawn: Rouge (marvel comics)**

 **Pawn:**

Pawn: Annie Leonhart (attack on titan)

 **Pawn: night fury named ervog, the black (how to train your dragon)**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:**

 **Familiar: Mewtwo (Pokémon)**

 **I have decided to keep Asia out in this story unless you want me to do the same thing that issei Satan did and have her as a spy for kokabeil. Give me your thoughts. In addition, I still need a queen idea. I was thinking Saitama from one punch man.**

 **Now this gives me a great chance to explain the evil piece system. Pawns are worth 1 piece rooks are worth four knights are worth six and bishops are worth eight. The queen piece is worth 10. Now how I am doing mine is that a mutation piece is usually only times by two, however, before you go down to the review section and say that doesn't explain much. I did not mention this sorry by the way, issei put some of his power into the pieces so they mutated further I guess you could call them mutated mutation pieces and what that means is it times the points by 10 not five. Therefore, the pawn would be worth 10 the knights worth 40 and the bishops worth 60 and the queen worth 100. The reason I have made it like this is that I want someone so op that it would take that much to reincarnate them like that. If you want, I can implement this to the story somehow.**

 **Story start**

At school the next day

We find issei sitting at his desk quietly just before class starts when the teacher announces.

"Alright class we have 2 new transfer students. You may come in now."

"Hello my name is vitra I hope we can get along."

"My name is Tiamat nice to meet you."

"Holy shit 2 hot girls I really want to bang them." matsuda and Motohama said with a glint in their eyes.

""bite me asshole and I am already taken.""

"A man named Draig." Tiamat said.

"I am taken by a boy named Albion."

*in a different classroom*

"Hello my name is Ryuko Matoi."

"And I am Satsuki Kiryūin."

"Are you 2 sisters because you look quite alike?"

"Yes we are actually."

In the orc (note the new students are with issei)

"Hello everyone I would like to introduce you to my peerage."

"Go ahead."

"Now be warned this may come as a shock and I ask you not to report it."

"First my rook, Tiamat the chaos karma dragon."

"YOU HAVE TIAMAT IN YOU PEERAGE!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yea she and I are old friends."

"And the other member is vitra the prison dragon king."

"WHAT."

"Really getting sick of the yelling."

"And the last 2 are Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryūin my knights and wielders of the last 2 kamui's."

"Dude your peerage is bad ass."

"Thanks man."

"How did you get vitra in your peerage how is she not dead."

"I found her soul and made her a body. And I have other members but they are too old to come to school."

As issei and his peerage were on their way home when a magic circle appeared by Issei's head and raises voice sounded.

"Issei some exorcist are here and I want you to be here since you are the strongest devil living here."

"I am the strongest devil full stop but I will be there."

*at the orc HQ*

As issei and his group walked to the orc, HQ there seemed to be a fight going on.

"Why is it most times I come here there seems to be a fight going on?"

"Don't ask me they started it." Rias retorted.

"You started it when you were born." A blue haired person said

Said person is a young woman, being 18 years of age, with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes. Her body measurements are [B87-W58-H88 cm], and her slender figure is due to her low weight of 56 kg. Xenovia's height 166 cm. making her a person of average height.

"Really that was cold."

"And who are you devil a servant."

"She wishes my name is issei and this is my peerage."

"Issei is that really you."

"Irina?"

Irina is a beautiful young woman at the age of 18, with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied into twin tails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions. Her body measurements are [B87-W59-H89]. Irina's height is 164 cm. making her a character of height.

"Why did you become a devil?"

"Hate to tell you this but I was always devil."

"So what are you guys here for?"

"We are here to get the missing fragments of Excalibur."

"oh that thing that was broken in the 3 way war."

"Yes."

"Do you need help?"

"We were told not to let devils interfere."

"What about a dragon."

"Who do you have in mind?"

Issei only smirked

 **(Ice dragon balance breaker)**

"This is my sacred gear that I won in a tournament."

"It's so cool."

"There is also vitra and Tiamat here."

"Thanks for the help."

"I also have 1 more dragon that I most likely won't need but if I do don't freak out."

""yes alright." They said simultaneously

Time skip the fight of kokabeil after valper is dead

"In the previous 3 way war god was killed along with the 4 devil kings."

"Lies that can't be true." Xenovia exclaimed

"Well that explains a lot actually."  
"What are you talking about issei?"

"Think about it there is no way I should exist."

"No way god would let a devil like myself live should exist god just would not allow it."

"Hey kokabeil do you think you could take on a super devil?"

"No as much as I hate to admit it there is no way I could take one on."

"Well then you are as good as dead."

"Neither sirzechs or akuja are here so there is no problem."

"Oh is that what you think?"

As power began emanating everyone but Issei's peerage was trembling in fear.

"I am the super devil of ice son of grayfia lucifege and serafall leviathan."

"But you are not worth my time so Ryuko do you want to deal with him."

"Sure. Life fibre sync kamui Senketsu."

"Let's beat you in one hit. Double scissor blade decapitation mode." Ryuko said while her blades were extending out.

Kokabeil could only shake in fear as the blade came down and split him in two.

"Well I guess I arrived too late to save kokabeil."

"Albion." Vitra exclaimed.

"Vitra how are you alive you were gone and sealed in a sacred gear."

"Issei saved me."

'Hey Albion this is the super devil down there and I ask you a question. If I got you out of there would you still continue your pointless rivalry with Draig?'

'No I have learned my lesson all I want is to live with my girl.'

'Well said I will get you out if you join my peerage.'

'Deal.'

 **And done hope you liked it. Read review and enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6

The legend of snow shot chapter 6

'Thinking'

"Talking"

^action^

(Kyrum talking in Issei's head)

 **(Kyrum talking aloud)**

 ***location***

 **King: issei**

 **Queen:**

 **Bishop: vitra dragon king (girl)**

 **Bishop: Albion the white dragon emperor**

 **Knight: Ryuko Matoi (kill la kill)**

 **Knight: Satsuki Kiryūin (kill la kill)**

 **Rook: Tiamat chaos karma dragon**

 **Rook: Draig the red dragon emperor**

 **Pawn: Android 18 (dragon ball z)**

 **Pawn: Tracer (overwatch)**

 **Pawn: Rouge (marvel comics)**

 **Pawn:**

Pawn: Annie Leonhart (attack on titan)

 **Pawn: night fury named ervog, the black (how to train your dragon)**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:**

 **Familiar: Mewtwo (Pokémon)**

Rosalina biblical dragon god(OC) and Russell(OC) the demonic dragon god

Trihexa and the Great Red - The Beasts Recorded in the Apocalypse / Book of Revelations.

Lilith and Ophis (Only when combined as one) - The Infinite Dragon God.

Super devil and ice dragon emperor issei Hyoudou.

Shiva - The God of Destruction.

Indra - King of Heaven and Gods.

God of the Bible - The most famous God, the one who sealed Draig and Albion.

Draig and Albion - Both have enough power to kill #5 themselves.

Crom Cruach - An evil Dragon who trained hard enough and supposedly has Heavenly Dragon class power.

Hades - The God of the Realm of Dead, part of the Greek God Olympus Trinity.

 **So this is the top 10. Roselina was born from god creating the world and releasing massive amounts of energy. Russell was also born this way and is Rosalina's brother. Russell was on lucifers side when he rebelled and thus became the first demonic dragon. Russell's species of demonic dragons are extinct except for him. Rosalina's holy dragons are not faring to well either and there are only a few left including herself. (Does not help that she is a lesbian.)**

 **Story start**

When Albion's host vali got back from not picking up kokabeil Azazel seems to be mad.

"Hey Azazel sorry but I could not get kokabeil." Said person that vali was talking to was Azazel governor general of the fallen angels. Azazel is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He also possesses twelve jet-black feathered wings that grow out from his back.

"What do you mean you could not get him?" Azazel asked in a threatening tone.

"I was not expecting the ice dragon emperor to be there." Vali replied in an uncaring tone

"Wait so the ice dragon was there?" Azazel replied astonished.

"Yea but he did not even beat him."

"It was a girl with duel scissor blades and the wielder of kamui Senketsu."

"I thought those were destroyed."

"Apparently not."

"Well we are holding a peace conference anyway so we might as well see this guy."

"Oh and he was a devil."

"Dam."

*at Issei's house*

"Well that was not fun"

"What was not fun?"

"Kokabeil."

"Oh fair enough."

"I did not even kill him he was not worth it."

"So then who did?"

"I had Ryuko to do it."

"K then."

"I am going for a walk."

*at a random location*

"Off"

"That hurt doesn't matter I only have a few days to live."

"Hey are you alright."

"No I only have a few days to live."  
"Why?"  
"My abilities only give me 13 years to live and that is almost up."

"So you get your life force cut down to 13 years."

"Yes."

"I can help you with that."

"Really."

"Yea you could become a devil and that would heal you."

"I'll do that."

"What's you name."

"Issei. Yours?"

"Annie." Annie is a young girl of considerably short height with a small, yet very muscular build and physique. She has moderately short hair that is often tied at the back with her right fringe mainly draping over the right side of her face (though she tends to push it to the side on occasion; possibly for better visibility). She has an oval-shaped face, blonde hair, blue eyes, a Roman nose and pale complexion. Her hair colour is noticeably paler than most other blonde-haired characters and when untied, her hair reaches down the nape of her neck. Her eyes, although of considerable size and proportion, often have a sullen vibe to their appearance. Annie's casual attire mainly consists of a hooded sweatshirt underneath a jacket accompanied by dark grey pants. She is often seen in the Training Corps uniform and then the Military Police Brigade uniform after graduation. Though Annie often wears hooded sweatshirts as part of her standard attire, she wears her signature white hooded sweatshirt as part of her standard military attire. During her missions as the Female Titan, it is implied that she always wears her ring, which has a small, folding blade on her right index finger; using it as her primary source of causing self-injury in order to transform into her Female Titan form at any time.

 ***Issei's house***

"So I thought you were going for a walk."

"I was and I got a new peerage member."

*day of open house*

"I hope my mom's will be here." Issei said in the middle of class

"What do you mean moms?"

"Exactly what it sound like moron."

"And what does it sound like?"

"That I have 2 moms instead of 1 mom and 1 dad fuck head."

"You will pay for that." The boy leapt out of his seat to many people were shock but issei to one step to the side and almost stuck his foot up the kid's ass.

"Bitch."

As issei is walking away, he hears grayfia call out to him

"Issei"

"Mom"

As issei runs into her arms, he gives her a big hug.

"So how had it been going?"

"Very well actually."

"I heard Azazel has called a peace conference."

"Yea he has but you don't have to be there."

"Well actually I do my peerage was the one to kill him and I can't let anyone else get the credit."

"Fare enough now let's go find your other mom."

"Sweet."

"NO WAY A MAGIC GIRL PHOTO SHOOT."

"That's her is it not?"

"Yea."

*the gym*

"What is she doing?"

"No idea."

"Wait was not mom a sitri before she became a maou."

"Yes why."

"Well that means..." issei, says trailing off at the end.

"Means what-"

"What is going on?" Sona barks coming into the room

"I finally found you sona."

"Mom are you just going to pretend I am not here."

"Issei."

"Wait does this mean him and I are related."

"Yes it does."

"Oh well."

"Ha looks like everyone is here." Sirzechs exclaimed

Sirzechs is a handsome and young man, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes inherited from his father, Zeoticus, similar to Rias. In fact, Issei describes him as the male version of Rias.

"Yea what about it."

"Are you always like this?" Sona asked

"Yes."

"Holidays are going to suck with him around."

"Ouch that doesn't hurt one bit."

"So where are your peerage?"

"In the school somewhere."

"So if I asked them to come will they."

"You forget that we are not in devil society and most only listen to me and can go toe to toe with you."

"What makes you say that?"

"You think I would add just anyone to my peerage?"

"No I guess not."

"Can I stay at your place?"

"Its way to full and a peerage member that I don't want anyone finding out about yet is there."

"Oh no more be said."

*at the meeting*

"Alright let's get this meeting under way."

"Um issei why are you sitting in a chair."

"Because I am the strongest here with the strongest peerage that can kill everyone in this room."

"Fair enough. "No one dared challenge issei.

"Okay let's just make peace and be done with it."

"You even blunter than I am."

"I second that rias spoke up."

"Hey issei how many others do you have in your peerage."

"Well aside from the pieces I have here I have one other that I will show when the magicians leave that will be here in 5 minutes."

"How could you know that?"

"Because I am just that good."

"And you may want to get your vampire friend."

Flash

"Um why are we here." A timid voice called out.

"Its fine gasper." Gasper is an androgynous-looking male who is 17 years old with platinum blond hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead, and he has pointed ears.

Bang bang

"It appears as if they are going frontal assault."

"Annie."

"Yes issei."

"Can you show me what you can do?"

"Yes issei."

As Annie leaps out the window the raises her thumb up to her finger and bites down hard.

Suddenly a yellow light comes down from the sky and strikes were she is. When the steam cleared there stood Annie's appearance as a Titan, though her overall physique and facial features remain mostly the same. In the anime, her body consists mainly of exposed muscle tissue, in which there is a noticeably limited amount of skin coverage across her body, and fingers made out of bone her. Along with a massive increase in height, her face is laden with muscle lining, notably underneath her cheeks, giving her the capability to stretch her mouth far more than it seems, along with yellowish teeth. Compared to the majority of other Titans encountered, Annie's Titan form seems much more physically fit and stronger, bearing a lean build with visible muscle definition and a feminine form.

As Annie yells out a loud roar and her body starts to harden in what looks like diamond

*at the meeting room*

"Holy mother facing shit issei where did you find her."

"Out on the street actually she said she was going to die so I saved her."

"Katerea leviathan so nice of you to show up."

Katerea had the appearance of woman wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

Sheng that was the sound of the sword that made her head dismembered from her head.

"Well that was quick and Annie has almost finished with the magicians."

"Yea"

VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER

"So he makes his move."

"Issei Hyoudou how high is your rank in this world."

"It's third in this world."

"Well I would love a fight."

"Too bad Lucifer I planned for this."

"VITRA NOW."

"What-"vali was cut off when tentacles came from all directions.

"Hey issei don't forget you promise." Albion spoke

"Hey Draig you can come out now"

"Finally."

"What that's the welsh dragon."

"Yep he is now a devil and in my peerage."

"How is that possible?"

"I'll explain later."

"For now here is a device I got from my friend."

"It will take his sacred gear but leave the soul intact."

"I got it from roselina."

1 minute later

"Now that I have the sacred gear what can I do for you guys."

"Why do this."

"To have the most powerful peerage possible."

"How did you reincarnate someone that powerful?"

"Well as you know. Pawns are worth 1 piece rooks are worth four knights are worth six and bishops are worth eight. The queen piece is worth 10. I put some of my power into the pieces so they mutated further I guess you could call them mutated mutation pieces and what that means is it times the points by 10 not two. Therefore, the pawn would be worth 10 the knights worth 40 the bishops worth 80 and knights are worth 60 and the queen is worth 100."

"That makes sense."

"Now I need to talk to roselina to get Albion out because he has promised to be part of my peerage."

"How will you do that?"

"Well I have to do something for her."

"Which is."

"I have to find her brother."

"Russell the demonic dragon god."

"Ok then."

"You will pay for this Hyoudou. Just you wait." Vali screamed as he left via magic circle

"Well that was fun."

"You not at all concerned."

"No"

"oh annie."

"yes"

"that was some cool shit."

"thank you."

And cut I hope you liked it


	7. Chapter 7

i have decided to discontinue this story and rewrite it.


End file.
